keep looking to the sky
by doroniasobi
Summary: Haruka has a decision to make. — Haruka, Kantarou


**A/N: Ah, so this is my first time writing for this fandom. Enjoy!**

* * *

keep looking to the sky

"_A human and a demon are incompatible. Remember that, Haruka."_

And yet, he chose to stay by Kantarou's side. Kantarou had broken his seal, named him, had looked after him, even though he didn't have the money to; even if he didn't have the time to. Kantarou had done so many things for him—for all of them—and if he could give even a semblance of whatever it was that Kantarou had given him then Haruka would be happy.

The first time was an accident. They'd been in an argument, and though it was not violent, the hostility and cold words held firm. _I don't want you to kill them,_ Kantarou had said. _If we could exorcise without killing, then I'd like to do that._

But Haruka was a demon-eating tengu. It was what he was born to do; what he was meant to do. He couldn't run from that.

But for Kantarou, he could at least try.

_Okay,_ he'd said, ignoring whatever second thoughts he had. _Okay,_ he'd said, leaving the argument.

_Okay._

_

* * *

_

Time and time again, Kantarou ran out of the house to help others with problems they needed solved. Time and time again, Haruka followed him out and assisted in any way he could.

_Haruka, this one is strong. Be careful, _Kantarou had warned him, clutching his chest.

_You need only warn yourself,_ was Haruka's reply.

The door swung open, and a woman lunged forward. Both Haruka and Kantarou dodged the first time. Kantarou put his hands together and began chanting, as he normally did. However, this time was different.

The demon moved at a speed that was unlike any other demon neither Haruka nor Kantarou had seen before, and it jumped back, eyes flashing red, hands outstretched, aiming for Kantarou. Kantarou was knocked backwards, and then string of beads fell out of his hands, dropping to the floor and rolling away. Kantarou laid on the ground, the possessed woman on top of him, hands at his throat, planning to claw her way through.

Gritting his teeth, Haruka held his staff out, the tip of it already beginning to crackle with power. The pits of his stomach boiled, bubbling with anger. He was ready to kill. He was angry, and he was ready to kill.

_Haruka! Don't!_

The sudden cry made him falter, and that one moment was all it took for the demon to let go of its hold on the woman and float out the door, escaping before anything else happened.

Haruka stood, frozen in his place. Kantarou managed to stand up and limp his way over to him, putting a calm hand on his shoulder.

_We'll get it tomorrow,_ Kantarou promised. He squeezed the tengu's shoulder. _Thank you_.

Haruka said nothing for a moment. _You need to be more careful,_ he said finally, slipping an arm around the other's waist to support him. His hand was hot with regret, his body trembling, just the slightest bit.

Kantarou reached one hand over and let it rest lightly on Haruka's own, smiling.

_I will. Don't tell me how to do my job._

Haruka made an irritated noise and Kantarou chuckled all the way home.

* * *

Youko had insisted on seeing a doctor as soon as she was told about the injury on Kantarou's leg. She ignored his feeble excuses, and was satisfied when he finally calmed down and agreed to cooperate.

The doctor came, staying only to bandage the wound, and left, wishing all of them the best of luck with both work and recovering. Youko fussed over him when he left, offering to write his manuscript or massaging his shoulders, to which he kindly refused.

Haruka visited his room often as well, and the conversations they had were short and drawn-out, as though the space between them was holding them back. The air was warm and stifling, almost suffocating, and Haruka could only wonder if he was doing something wrong.

_I'm sorry,_ Haruka told him.

Kantarou look back at him, surprised. _For what?_

Haruka lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug.

_Oh, are you still talking about the other night?_ Kantarou laughed.

_Don't laugh,_ Haruka muttered, shifting his gaze from the floor to the scenery outside the window.

_Haruka, you're unexpectedly cute,_ Kantarou commented, and chuckled when Haruka lifted his head to glare at him. _But really, there's nothing to apologize about._

_I couldn't protect you,_ the tengu said, and his voice was low, quiet, as though the words themselves carried the weight of the world.

_I don't blame you for that, you know. It was fast._

_My responsibility—_

_This has nothing to do with your responsibility._ Kantarou's tone of voice switched from carefree to serious. _You're not my slave, Haruka. I just wanted to be your friend._

Haruka said nothing. Kantarou smiled, and the conversation was left at that.

* * *

Haruka ran into Sugino a few days later.

_You're still hanging off the shoulders of that idiot exorcist, aren't you?_ He asked, and when there was no response, he knew he was right, and he laughed. _And I thought you were a creature to be respected, tengu._

_I take orders from him,_ Haruka said, and the only response he received was another laugh.

And then Sugino's eyes narrowed. They were dark, cold, and observant; Haruka averted his eyes. _I respected you, did you know? Everyone respected you._

Haruka said nothing.

_When you were sealed, all of us tried to break it, and it didn't work. And then that human came along._

Haruka bristled, and Sugino quickly corrected himself.

_It's not that I don't like him or anything. If anything, he's a harmless being. But that's just it. You can't stay around him forever. What will happen to your reputation?_

Haruka unfolded his wings and left Sugino there, wondering bitterly why he was running away.

* * *

_You look troubled, Haruka._

Haruka looked at Kantarou, who sat with his cheek resting on his hand, leaning on his table.

_Reiko-san will kill you if she finds you're not writing your manuscript._

Kantarou waved his hand in the air, scoffing. _She won't notice,_ he said, but Haruka knew that she would, and it was only an excuse to talk with him. He wasn't mistaken, though—Haruka _was_ troubled.

_Is it something you can tell me?_

Haruka opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind and closed it.

_Are you in love?_

A shrug. _Maybe._

_What? Really?_ Kantarou's eyes were wide, and he leaned in close to look at Haruka's face. _I was only joking about that, you know. You're not lying to me, are you?_

Haruka kissed him.

It was gentle, just a soft brush of the lips, and Haruka pulled back, thoughts scrambled. What has he done? What will he say? What should he do next? He did not dare meet Kantarou's eyes.

But upon hearing Kantarou's soft laughter, he looked up and saw a tint of pink resting on Kantarou's cheeks, and realized that he had never looked more beautiful.

Maybe it was okay, like this.

* * *

_A human and a demon are incompatible. Remember that, Haruka._

_A human and a demon are incompatible._

_A human and a demon…_

_A human…_

_

* * *

_

_Haruka, what are you doing?_

The demon shrieked loudly, piercing the air, arched in a gruesome fashion as the thunder attached, straight from Haruka's staff. The scream died out, and the possessed human fell to the ground.

Not breathing, not moving; not living.

_Haruka! _Kantarou yelled from where he stood, trembling. _What have you done—_

_Did you know, Kantarou?_ Haruka spoke quietly, though quiet enough.

Haruka craned his neck forward, his breath ragged, his mind screaming _why, why, why, why._

_Love is strong enough; power, however, is strongest._

_

* * *

_

_Owari_

_2010.05.30  
_


End file.
